


I'm Pregnant With Lizard's Baby

by JoxersPrincess



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Desert, F/F, Gen, Horror, Mutants, Wes Craven, atomic bomb, mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new batch of victims come through the Hill People's turf. Terror ensues like always but one of Lizard's victims shows up in their village, proclaiming she's pregnant with his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant With Lizard's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old fan fiction I had written when I first saw the remake

Chapter 1

A truck barreled down the small, dusty, unpaved desert road that sliced through the red desert like a hot knife in butter. The trailer the truck pulled, bounced back and forth behind the truck. “I think we’re on this road…I think,” said Katherine.

A red haired woman sat in the front seat of the truck, a map open in front of her. “Kat, we’re not on that road or any other road!” cried Kylie who sat behind her. The girl with glasses tossed her hands up. “The gas station creeper said it wasn’t on the map, remember?”

A loud pop rang out, in the car full of bickering women and the quiet desert that surrounded them. Kyle screamed her high-pitched scream. “Oh, my G-d!” screamed Katherine.

The trailer began to rock, knocking around Josh and Kayla who were inside. “Shit! Hang on!” cried Nick, the man behind the wheel. He drove into a rock. Everything stopped.

Everyone spilled from the trailer and truck. “What the fuck happened? Did some desert crack head shoot at us!?” growled Kayla. She grabbed Kylie’s arms. “What the hell happened?”

“The heat must have caused a blow out!” cried Kylie. Was that even possible? She didn’t know but she didn’t wish to know. “I’m fine. Fine. I’m fine. I’m just a little scared.”

“Son of a bitch!” screamed Nick.

“Okay, okay, we’re all right,” said Kayla.

“Oh, my G-d! The trailer!” sobbed Katherine.

Mickey crawled out from the truck and looked into the surrounding hills. Her home. Mickey had grown up in the base of hills just like these in Utah. She glanced back at her so-called friends. “We are so fucked.”

“Did you get a signal?” asked Kylie to Kayla.

“No, it’s like the desert doesn’t have cell phone towers!” cried Kayla. Oh, fuck. They were much more fucked then Mickey had thought. “Ninety-seven percent nationwide coverage and we find ourselves in that three percent.”

“Well, Mickey wanted to see the desert for the umpteenth time,” said Kylie, who rolled eyes behind her glasses. “I hope she’s enjoying herself.”

“Kylie, we all know she’s a freak. Don’t start, okay?” said Kayla. Kayla was a tanned skin girl, Kylie’s girl crush.

“The axle is broken and it’s….totaled,” sighed Nick.

“Can we fix it?” asked Kayla.

“No, the frame is twisted to hell! We can’t….hey, give me your damn cell phone, I’m going to call a tow truck,” said Nick, holding his small hand out for her cellphone.

“No signal. Remember?” said Kayla, crossing her arms. Pushing her breasts together, sending Kylie’s heart a flutter. “So, what are we gonna do?”

“We walk,” said Nick.

“We walk?”

“Just you and me.”

“We’re in the middle of the desert. We’re miles from anywhere,” said Kayla. She thought that was obvious but apparently Nick was thicker than he looked.

“It’s either that or we sit here and wait for somebody to drive by,” said Nick. He thought that was obvious but apparently Kayla was thicker than she acted. “Have you seen anybody drive by since we got off the freeway?”

“I haven’t seen anyone drive by since you decided to take the shortcut,” sneered Kayla. She planted her tanned fists on her hips.

“I’m sure this desert is full of rattlesnakes!” cried Katherine as Josh rolled out the awning to provide them some shade.

Kylie slipped to the back of the trailer where Mickey sat, gazing off into the hills. Her once upon a time home. “Hey, Mick,” said Kylie, pulling her brown hair into a ponytail.

“Oh, wow! Someone who actually remembers me!” said Mickey. She was a small gothic girl who didn’t fit in with anyone on this trip.

Kylie ignored her remark. “How are you holding up?”

“Really good. I am thrilled,” said Mickey.

She thought her friend was being sarcastic. “Yeah, this is a total drag,” chuckled Kylie. Mickey threw her a nasty look. She backed away from the gothic girl.


End file.
